One Last Sunrise
by Rio Dax
Summary: Sasuke eagerly awaits his fight with Naruto, but is suprised when "Konoha's number one loud mouth ninja" makes an odd request. One-shot, no pairings.


Why is it that I can't make any headway on the story that I've been working on for months and then this one pops into my head and I have it done in half an hour? Oh well. Behold my little Naruto one-shot. Possibly set after the time skip, I don't really know, I just wrote what came to me. This story was actually inspired by Yuumei's "One Last Sunset" picture on DeviantArt, even though it has nothing to do with Naruto. Anyway, here is my story and, despite all its flaws, I'm pretty happy with it. Please read and review. Flames will be used to light the olympic torch.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**One Last Sunrise**

"We end this now, Naruto." Sasuke growled at the blonde, standing tall with one hand on the hilt of his sword. The blonde looked back fiercely with determination. The wind howled between the two rivals, stirring up leaves and sand. A single word was almost lost on the breeze, spoken by the blonde, but the raven-haired warrior just barely caught it.

"Are you a coward, dobe? What do you mean, no? I thought you were eager to fight me." Sasuke smiled ferally, trying to hide his confusion over what the blonde had said.

"Tomorrow. I promise, we'll fight tomorrow, for real. I tracked you down and saved you from Orochimaru, the least you can do is give me until tomorrow." The blonde was determined and stood his ground. Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms. "Like I'd be dumb enough to give you the chance to run or anything. There's nothing you can do in the span of a day to change the outcome so we might as well get it over with now."

Naruto smiled at this. "Don't be stupid, teme. I'm not afraid of you. There's just something I want to do before I kick your ass."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "And just what would that be?"

"I want to see the sunrise."

Sasuke laughed, unable to contain himself. "Getting sentimental, are we dobe?"

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. "Just one night, Sasuke. Just one sunrise." He swallowed hard. "Please?"

Sasuke's eyes momentarily widened, but he quickly put his mask of indifference back on. "Fine, dobe. But as soon as the sun has risen, I will kill you."

Naruto smiled and whispered "thank you", but it was quickly lost in the wind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

The next day dawned, dark and wet with light rain. Naruto returned to the battleground where he knew Sasuke would be. But he was surprised when he arrived and didn't see the dark haired boy. He was about to call out his name when he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly to see Sasuke standing there, unblinking. "Sasuke?"

"Go home, dobe." Naruto's eyes widened, unsure if he had heard correctly. But before he could say anything, Sasuke spoke up again. "You didn't see the sunrise today, did you? Go home, Naruto. Maybe the weather will be better tomorrow." And without another word, Sasuke departed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

The next day, Naruto didn't have to go to the battleground to find Sasuke. He was waiting for him as he exited his apartment, casually sitting on the balcony. "Alright, Sasuke, I'm ready to kick your ass today." Naruto smiled with confidence.

Sasuke silently stepped down and slipped his hands in his pockets. "Tomorrow" he said as he turned to walk away. Naruto sputtered but Sasuke held up a hand to stop him. "You overslept, didn't you? Dobe." He slowly walked away, his back towards Naruto. "Maybe you'll wake up on time tomorrow." And with that, he turned the corner and was gone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

The next day brought perfect weather and an early Naruto who was perched upon the Great Stone Faces just before sunrise. The village stretched out below him, just beginning to show signs of life as people awoke for the day. It was quiet and the air was slightly chilled. The blonde boy could see the faint whisper of his breathe as he softly exhaled, finally seeing the first few rays of sun rise in the distance.

"Naruto."

Naruto jumped and turned quickly. Sasuke stood over him, arms crossed. Naruto sighed, annoyed. "What do you want, Sasuke? The sun hasn't even risen yet." He turned away and looked back over Konoha. He flinched slightly at the sound of rustling, fearing that perhaps Sasuke was going to kill him where he sat. Instead, a warm body bumped gently against Naruto's side as Sasuke took a seat next to him. Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eye at the other boy, then looked away. "Getting sentimental, teme?" Naruto mocked.

Sasuke ignored him and instead asked, "why the sunrise, dobe?"

Naruto scoffed, knowing what Sasuke was asking. "You wouldn't understand. You'd just laugh."

A smile touched Sasuke's lips. "I could use a good laugh. Besides, you're too quiet, dobe." Naruto sighed but silently conceded. "I've always wanted to become Hokage, for as long as I've remembered. At first, I just wanted to do it so people would acknowledge me. But then, I made friends, and for the first time in my life, I wasn't alone anymore. I had people who cared about me. My most precious people..." He paused, smiling slightly. "Finally, I realized what it means to be Hokage. Gramps, Tsunade, the Fourth… they all sacrificed something for the people they cared about. I want to do the same. I want to give something back as Hokage. This village," he gestured to the sprawling landscape below, "this village is the home of my most precious people. I want to protect them and keep them happy. I don't want anyone in this village to ever feel alone or unwanted and the only way I can do that is by becoming Hokage."

Naruto paused again, eyes observing the sun as the bottom half of it crept over the distant peaks. He let out a deep, melancholic sigh.

"I know that I'm not very strong and I'm not very smart and, if I were to fight you right now, I'd probably lose. I'd fail in my quest to be Hokage and I'd fail to keep my friends happy. But, whether I live or die, whether I succeed or fail, whether I become Hokage or not, I know that the sun will rise tomorrow, regardless of what I do. The sun stands highest over Konoha, closely watching all the people that dwell here, providing them with light and the hope that everyday will be a good day. I wanted to experience the sun's wonder one last time."

Naruto smiled genuinely as he noted that the sun was now fully exposed in the sky. "Well Sasuke, let's get started then!" He turned to Sasuke but the raven's gaze was settled on the village below, suddenly beaming with life.

"Go home, Naruto."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, flustered.

Sasuke's expression remained dark. "Even if the sun does rise tomorrow, Konoha would be a much colder, darker place without you, dobe. You belong here, more than I ever did. Once you become Hokage, perhaps I'll return and feel the light of Konoha once more."

That was the last time Naruto saw Sasuke but he believed that they would meet again. And when the sun rose the next morning, and every morning after that, Naruto came to the same spot to watch it rise over Konoha and push the darkness away.


End file.
